Demonic?
by Fontenette
Summary: Sure he was a demon, but he certainly wasn't the devil.
1. Nightmares & Pillows

AN: It's my first Kuroshitsuji fic! I really hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review, they would be very much appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>It was already the middle of the night. Sebastian was just finishing up his paperwork when a sudden scream pierced through the mansion. A bitter smile crept to his face - he was fully aware of the source of the little commotion.<p>

He sighed, picked up a nearby candle, and walked to the young master's bedroom.

It had always been like this, ever since he came into Ciels employment - the young boy would wake up thrashing and screaming in the middle of the night, haunted by the memories of his painful childhood. Although the stubborn little one would never admit it, he always calmed down when Sebastian came in to comfort him.

Sebastian stopped at Ciel's door; the sound of the young one's screams ringing in his ears much louder. It softly echoed along the hallway, making the mansion feel emptier than it already was.

Another sigh escaped the butler's lips.

He would never (vocally) admit it either, but he was concerned for his young master. The constant agitation brought about by the nightmares - both to him and Ciel - was getting quite troublesome. He could never finish his work without interruption, and Ciel could never get any proper sleep.

_It ends tonight_, he thought silently to himself.

Sebastian, as quietly as he could, opened the door leading to his master's bedroom. He stood beside the bed and placed the candle down, softly illuminating the afflicted little boy.

"Bocchan." He softly whispered. "Bocchan, don't worry. I'm here. I am always here." He stroked his young master's forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed with his gloves. As he looked at Ciel, a pang of emotion hit him. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. An urge to protect - to comfort -the weak little human that was his master. This had been bothering him for quite some time now, and he decided it would be best if he just did what his mind told him to.

Without warning, he sat on the bed and placed Ciel's head on his lap, holding it softly as to prevent it from drubbing around. Normally Ciel would slap him for holding him in a such a way – or actually, just for holding him - but for some unknown reason, the little one did not respond violently. Maybe because he was still half-asleep.

"Bocchan," Sebastian cooed as soothingly as his voice could, "Bocchan, please. I'm here. Please stop worrying. I don't like seeing you troubled."

After some time, Ciel calmed down and suddenly leaned in to Sebastian's body, burying his face in the butler's stomach and curling around him.

"Se.. bas…mmm." He murmured as he held on to the older man's tailcoat, placing it on the side of his face protectively. "Se…" His voice faded as he drifted back to a deep sleep.

Sebastian chuckled. "My, my, Bocchan." He silently teased as a smile formed on his lips, stroking the young master's hair with one hand and protectively wrapping the other around his body. "How sweet of you. Now I'll never finish my paperwork with you cuddling me like this." He laughed to himself, thinking how irritated Ciel would have been if he heard the last comment.

_How strange,_ Sebastian mused, _for me to actually do this; curling up with a human. A weak, dependent human who could not even tie his own shoes._

* * *

><p>As the first rays of sunlight poured through the room, Sebastian looked at his watch -it was time to prepare for breakfast.<p>

Slowly, he got up, placing Ciel's head on the pillow and stroking it one last time. _Just so he doesn't have any extra nightmares._

The young one moaned when he felt nothing was beside him, but he did not awake. The butler chuckled and got another pillow to substitute as him for Ciel to hug.

"I'll make that special chocolate cake he always likes so his day starts out nice and bright." He whispered to himself as he placed the pillow between Ciel's arms and smiled.

He may be a demon, but he certainly wasn't the devil._  
><em>


	2. Miscommunication

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I had to deal with a lot of things. Anyways, here it is! Don't forget to leave a review~ :)

* * *

><p>Clutching the pillow that Sebastian had placed in his small arms, Ciel slowly awoke. He looked at the clock at his bedside table - it'd be another hour before Sebastian would come to wake him up.<p>

Plopping back down on his bed, Ciel remembered the events that transpired last night. Although he'd never admit to the butler that he was awake during that time, it was strangely gratifying for the young Lord to see how _ridiculously_ kind the demon was.

He silently laughed to himself. A _kind _demon. Of all the things he's seen - fallen death gods, dogs that could breathe fire, an Indian prince - Sebastian truly outdid them all. The way the demon moved, the way he talked, the way he would always smile… very, very, strange indeed.

A knock on the door interrupted Ciel's thoughts.

Sebastian came in, rolling in a tray filled with food. "You're up early today, Bocchan. It saves me the trouble of having to wake you up." He smiled his trademark smile. For some reason, it irritated the young lord. "Today you'll be having Earl Grey tea with chocolate cake and blueberry scones." The butler said as he poured tea into his master's cup. "It's a very nice day today; would you like to have a picnic outside? There's nothing on your schedule for you anyways. Besides, it's been quite some time since Lady Elizabeth has been here -"

"Fine, arrange it." Ciel interrupted, sipping his tea as Sebastian proceeded to clothe him. "It should keep Lizzy happy for a while."

"As you wish." The butler bowed. "Excuse me, I must make the preparations now. Just call if you need anything else."

Ciel nodded and finished his food, secretly delighted that Sebastian served his favourite chocolate cake.

* * *

><p>"CIEL!" A high voice rang throughout the mansion.<p>

"Lizzy! It's nice to see that you were able to make it." Ciel greeted her with a kiss on her right hand. "Shall we have lunch outside?" He offered her his hand. Elizabeth gladly took it, a huge smile plastered on her cute little face. "What made you suddenly arrange this? It's not like you."

_Actually, it was Sebastian's idea…_ Ciel thought to himself. "I just… missed, you, is all. Have a seat."

Elizabeth happily complied.

"Welcome back to the Phantomhive estate, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled at the young girl as he laid down the silverware. "I hope you'll find today's menu to your liking."

"I always love your cooking, Sebastian. Please don't worry about it." She smiled back at the butler, inwardly celebrating that he was doing the cooking and not the head chef Bard - he was a good man, however, his cooking… was a bit too… _unique _for the little girl's tastes. She instantly felt hungry when she saw the dish Sebastian was holding.

"Your appetizer." As Sebastian was laying down the plate, a huge boom suddenly rang out. Fearing for his master's safety, Sebastian sprang into action. He grabbed Ciel and dashed off into the mansion where it was considerably safer. Looking out the window, Ciel saw that Mey-Rin and Finny were already outside shooting at something, while Bard was leading Elizabeth away from the danger.

"SEBASTIAN! Go get Lizzy!" The young master screamed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>"How could you just leave her like that? She could have gotten hurt, or worse! She could have been killed! Really, Sebastian, what were you thinking?" Ciel angrily pounded his fist on his desk, his labored breathing the only thing breaking the heavy silence.<p>

"WELL?" He demanded, his blue eyes piercing through the red ones in front of him.

"The contract states I must protect you, and you alone, Bocchan." The man politely responded, his face void of any emotion.

"I don't care! You know how much trouble I would have been in if Lizzy didn't get out of there safely? I'd never hear the end of it from her mother!" The young master threw a nearby book in his frustration. "For a demon butler, you certainly are quite incompetent! Where's Lizzy?"

"I already sent her home with Tanaka and the others escorting her." Sebastian's voice was as void as his face. "Please forgive me for my mistake, Bocchan. It shan't happen again."

The apology, although it was meant for Ciel to calm down, only angered him more. The stupid demon said it _too perfectly_. This was one of his problems with Sebastian sometimes - it frustrated him to no end not knowing what the demon was really thinking. He was too good a butler.

"Do you mean that?" Ciel asked, poison practically dripping in every word.

"I do not lie." Sebastian answered.

"What about last night, did you mean that?" Ciel glared at his butler.

"I do not lie." He answered again, exactly the way he said it before.

_So he meant it. He didn't want to see me troubled. _Ciel thought to himself, looking at the demon in front of him who only looked back with a blank expression. _I don't get him. I really don't. Why does he do this to me? He was so open last night - ridiculously human with all his emotions. And now... now, I can't even tell if he's breathing. He's so cold, so suddenly. Why? Was It all an act? How could he just change, just like that? How…? Maybe he didn't really mean all of it. Maybe he just said it so I'd calm down. I do remember him remarking about his unfinished paperwork… It was all lip service! He truly is a butler… but sometimes, just a little bit too much._

Sebastian's eyes were downcast as Ciel was buried deep in his thoughts. True, he was quite annoyed at the ingratitude of the little one, but he could not help it - the contract stated he must protect him. Ciel Phantomhive. No more, no less.

He looked at his master once more; Ciel's eyebrows furrowed tightly together, his lips in a hard line. Sometimes it frustrated Sebastian, not knowing what Ciel was thinking during times like this.

_Didn't last night mean anything to him? _A pang of sadness hit the butler like a tidal wave. He delighted in his master's coldness at times, but, this time… it actually hurt him. Somehow, Ciel's lack for appreciation for what he did the night before cut him. Didn't he know that what the things he said - he meant everything? He didn't want to see Ciel sad. He was actually concerned for his master. But apparently, from his point of view, the feeling was not mutual. It annoyed him and hurt him in ways demons don't usually feel. However, he did not show it. Ciel may not realize it, but it took everything Sebastian had not to show him how frustrated he was. After all, he was just a butler. His feelings were meaningless - especially to the master. All butlers ever do is fulfill their master's wishes, right? Bringing his newly – acquired emotions into it would be highly unprofessional.

Ciel looked up at him, his face just as blank. "What is done is done. You may go."

"Yes." Sebastian bowed one last time, and strode out the room coldly.

* * *

><p>AN: Next update soon! The next one may be the last chapter though. It depends on the feedback. See you soon! ^^<p> 


	3. Demon or Devil?

**AN: Took me long enough, eh? **

"I'm sorry we weren't able to dispatch those wackos sooner." Bard said as he entered the kitchen where Sebastian was preparing the young lord's supper. He apologetically smiled at the demon while setting his gun down. "I bet'cha Ciel got mad, huh?"

"Yes. Yes he did." Sebastian murmured, almost to himself. He gripped the knife he was using to chop carrots tighter. "But he let it go in the end."

"Ah." Bard replied. He lit up his cigarette, secretly wondering why Sebastian was so calm. Too calm. When Ciel got mad, all hell broke loose. But this time – it was different. There was something there that he couldn't grasp, and it bothered him. "What did he say to you?"

_Clack._

The knife Sebastian suddenly split in half. Bard cringed.

The butler sighed and picked up another knife, throwing the old one away in a nearby trash can. There was a moment of silence before he spoke: "nothing. He said _nothing_."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing, that's all I am to him. <em>Ciel thought as he paced around his room, his arms crossed. _Nothing. I'm just another kid he has to take care of for his dinner. That selfish bastard – playing with human feelings like he did! _The young master stopped in his tracks and stared at the big, oak door that served as the entrance to his room. He very badly wanted to throw something - anything - at it, but he didn't want Sebastian to hear how frustrated and angry he was. _I'm his human. How stupid of me to think that he actually cared for me. If it weren't for that damn contract I'd probably be dead by now. And after what just happened, I'm pretty sure he'd want me to be… _

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he stopped himself. No. he couldn't cry now. It was almost time for dinner – that stupid demon would never let him live it down. The great Ciel Phantomhive crying over some petty argument with his butler? No. He would have none of it.

Stubbornly, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sat on his chair. He stared at the paperwork in front of him and scoffed. _Might as well do it to keep me busy._

* * *

><p><em>Why won't Bochan just let it go? <em>Sebastian thought to himself as he walked over to Ciel's master room, holding the young one's dinner in his hands. Sebastian stopped in front of the door and was about to knock when a mischievous idea came over him. Silently putting the tray down, he brought his eye to the keyhole and looked in the room. Ciel was merely doing his paperwork, his face concentrated and unreadable.

_So, that's it? Business as usual? Like nothing ever happened? _The demon frowned as he picked up the tray. Of course his master wouldn't be affected by their petty little fight. Feelings didn't matter anyways; how stupid of him to think otherwise. His master was a cold man, and he used to revel in it. But now…

Shaking away those thoughts, Sebastian sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel answered faintly from inside.

The butler opened the door and set the tray beside Ciel's paperwork. He then stood at the young one's side as they did every night until Ciel would finish his food. At first, he only did this because Ciel would not eat his vegetables and he'd have to constantly convince his master that it was vital for him to grow. After a while, it just became a little habit of theirs. Sebastian enjoyed watching his master's face light up in delight whenever a meal was perfectly cooked, so he didn't mind having to wait.

This time, however, Ciel merely silently ate the food as fast as he could and handed the plates over to Sebastian.

"I'm… heading in." The boy stood up to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Go…good…night. You don't have to come t-to… my room anymore." He stuttered and walked away as fast as he could, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. Sebastian watched as Ciel practically ran down the hallway into his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Bochan." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"No!" Ciel thrashed around on his bed, flinging pillows and kicking his sheets. "No! You… you can't… take… him… arrrghhhh!"<p>

Screams and loud rustling could be heard echoing in the mansion's walls. Outside the source of the commotion, Sebastian stood at the door, patiently waiting for it to stop. He didn't want to see his young master in that state, however, he also did not want to go in because for one, Ciel told him not to, and second, he wasn't ready to talk to Ciel.

"Bochan." He said through the door.

"NO!" Ciel screamed even louder from the inside. "NO! You'll… just leave me! No!"

"Bochan." Sebastian repeated louder, his hands clasped together in agitation.

Silence.

"Bochan." He said again. It was too quiet now.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

"I'm coming in." He said and opened the door. What lay before him was something that would haunt him for a very long time.

On the bed was his young master, seated on the very edge, his knees and arms folded into his body tightly. His hair was a mess, his eyepatch was on the floor, and worst of all - he was crying. Hard. He was a mess.

"Bochan…" He took a step closer.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Ciel screamed as he flung a pillow in the butler's direction but missed entirely.

"Bochan, we have to talk about-"

"STOP IT, YOU _DEMON_!" the boy clenched his head between his hands. He was shivering and breathing heavily, his eyes wide open, puffy and red. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!"

"Playing?" Sebastian's eyes tightened into dangerous slits, masking the extreme hurt he felt when Ciel called him a demon. Granted, it was true, but the way he said it made it sound so… bad, and it angered him. The young master didn't like him because he was a demon? That didn't stop him before. "You think I'm _playing_ with you?" He snarled angrily.

Ciel's maniacal anger was replaced with pure fear when he saw how infuriated the older man was. Shaking, he pushed himself back onto the bed, trying to get as far away as possible from the mad demon in front of him. For the first time, he saw how truly dangerous the other could be.

"I don't _play _with my _food._" Sebastian retorted bitterly, his eyes redder than ever, glowing brightly in the dark room.

"Because… that's all I am to you, right?! _Food_." Ciel spat out the last word. "That's… the only reason why… you won't kill me." The young boy started sobbing again. "I'm just… another one of… your victims! All you're doing… for… me… isn't real!" Ciel's tears poured out heavily, water practically gushing down from his cheeks onto the carpet. "In the end… you're still going to leave me. Just… just like everyone else."

Sebastian pursed his lips together; did Ciel really think he was that evil?

_What a cruel assumption, Bochan. I'm a demon… not the devil._

**AN: Hai! Okay, I've been gone for a ridiculously long time. You can blame college and my broken hard drive for that. Anyyyways, here's the long awaited semi-ending to this fic. I guess you could say it's done, but it's so angsty and I'm not really comfortable leaving it like this. I'm not sure if I'll continue… maybe, I don't know. I guess it'll just depend on the feedback and things. So yes. Hopefully I'll see you all soon. Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this fic! Don't forget to review – they make me extra happy!**

**This was written during math class, so I'm sorry of there are any mistakes. :)**


End file.
